The field of this invention relates to the stress relieving of drill string tools.
In oil well drilling, the drill string and tools mounted thereon are subjected to various stresses from torsional bending and longitudinal loading. Generally, downhole tools are designed to withstand such stresses for extended periods. However, stress failure continues to be a problem in downhole tools having abrupt changes in sections where stress tends to concentrate.